


Shojo

by Bloodpatternblue



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, B+V, Bulma - Freeform, Bulma and Vegeta - Freeform, Bulma and Vegeta smut, Bulma has implied sexual relationship with another man, Cunnilingus, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Historical, Lemon, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violence, vegeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodpatternblue/pseuds/Bloodpatternblue
Summary: A chance meeting between enemies, becomes the ignition for a plan to change the course of both samurai clans forever.With their clans under the threat of another war, Vegeta from the Hojo clan and Bulma from the Ashikaga clan, must put aside their differences and work together.Erotic romance loosely set in the Kamaura Era of feudal Japan. When Samurai were the ruling class.Slow burn smut, enjoy!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Original Character(s), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the two part thing.... I began writing a one shot and the story, well the story just got too big for my liking and I have spread it over 2 parts.  
> Please let me know your thoughts. Part 2 out very soon, as I'm almost finished the story.

Shojo

  
  


The steam from the crystal blue water was like a veil, the below zero temperatures making the steam thicker than usual. The brush around him was covered by a recent light snowfall, making the surrounding area almost completely silent. Vegeta lifted his arms out of the warm water and rested them on the rocks beside him. His skin was covered in scars, from many battles. Some still hurt in the frosty air, but the hot springs made the aches and pains from his injuries better. It helped aid him to propel his body forward.  
  
Just as he put his head back to relax he felt somebody's presence come over the rocks. He was outside of the spring in an instant. Crouching down below the rocks, hiding himself from their arrival. They seemed to approach in a relaxed and predictable manner. He listened for their footsteps, trying to gauge their exact location.

As soon as he felt them enter his proximity, he moved, grabbing them into his grip, locking their arms and neck into his arms. Immediately he recognised the person to be a female from an opposing clan. Blue hair fell down across his arms. She fought with great strength for a woman.

“Let me go!” she said.  
  
“Not a chance! What are you doing here, and by yourself?” Vegeta said.

He felt her body tense up.  
  
“Who said I was alone?”  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
“You really think I wouldn’t know if you were alone or not?” Vegeta said.

Her breathing intensified and her body began to tremble under his grasp.

“I’ll ask you again, why are you here Bulma?” Vegeta said.

He tightened his grip on her, squeezing and reducing her ability to inflate her lungs. Making her anxiety heightened. All her senses were looking for a way to escape his grasp, he felt her body begin to twitch and act on its own to free her.

“I...Didn’t...Know” She pushed out of her lungs.

Vegeta growled low, these springs were on his clan's land. She would understand the borders, and the repercussions of crossing those borders. She would have been taught them from a young age.  
  
“Tell me why you are here!”  
  
“I didn't know anyone was here… I … come on my own….sometimes” Bulma finally said in a whisper.

Vegeta reminded himself of her approach, her relaxed entrance and the fact that she was alone. He let go of her, satisfied with her answer. She dropped down at his feet, sucking air into her lungs and coughing uncontrollably.

“You come alone, on enemy land without knowing how to scout an area?” Vegeta spat.

Bulma shot him a vicious look. Her soft blue eyes had tears in them from her coughing. 

“Don’t underestimate me, you don’t know my capabilities” Bulma said.

Vegeta grabbed her by the arm, holding on tight and pulling her up in one motion.

“I could kill you woman!” Vegeta said.

“And thrust both our clans into war? Over a hot spring?” Bulma demanded.

Vegeta let go of her arm and pushed her away from him. Yes, over a hot spring. Something so insignificant could lead to a war. Vegeta was well aware of the consequences of this meeting.

“Your irresponsible trespassing would be what caused a war, not the hot spring” Vegeta said.

“So you’re not going to kill me?” Bulma asked.

Vegeta huffed and crossed his arms. Bulma’s eyes focused on his body, her eyes quickly searching him before she flashed red and shielded her eyes. He smirked at her reaction to his naked body, it seemed she wasn’t accustomed to seeing them, at least not a male body. She had yet to be married off then, the rumours of her wedding were just that.

“You should leave, go back to your clan, shojo” Vegeta said.

With renewed confidence she spun around and gave him a glare for his condescending description of her. She flashed him her teeth in a snarl before she fled back into the snow-covered bushes from where she appeared. This time, however, without making a sound.

Vegeta sighed and relaxed his body. He had come here to think over his next move, to calm his mind so the right course of action could become clear. He continued back into the warm water to help with this plan.

“This is going to change our plan” Vegeta said.

* * *

Five men sat around a chabudai. Lanterns glowing from the outside and paper lamps inside the room softly illuminated their faces.

“Their movements have been quiet lately, as if something has happened, they are being careful” an older man said.

Soft grunts in acknowledgment echoed in the small room. Vegeta tried to emulate everyone's responses and mood, he gently rubbed the sweat from his hands onto his linen garb under the small table.

“We must find out what has happened, we cannot lose to them, we must crush them!” another, younger man said his fist hitting the wooden table.  
  
Vegeta looked over at his older brother, Yasutoki. His face contorted with rage. His older brother had come accustomed to the feeling of warm blood on his face. He wanted to drag their clan back into war. It was something he would do as soon as he became the Daimyo of their clan. It had barely been a year since a new shogun had been appointed and loyalties sworn. Peace was a fragile veil, waiting to be ripped apart at any moment. Yasutoki with a knife in his hand, zealously ready to do it himself.

“Our spy is due to deliver a report in three days, we shall wait until we know more before we make our move” The old man said.

“We cannot risk showing our hand” Vegeta said.

* * *

Vegeta walked quickly through the adjoining verandas, heading up to an old building semi removed from the main dwelling, up through the Daimyo’s garden.

Vegeta’s master resided here, he had put a sword in Vegeta’s hand when he could barely stand and had taught him the way of the samurai.  
  
Vegeta took off his sandals and got down on his knees in front of the sliding door.

“Sensei”  
  
“Enter my pupil” An old voice said.

Vegeta slid the doors open and bowed to his sensei. He entered the room and closed the doors behind him.

“I come with news of the meeting” Vegeta said, bowing again before his master.

“Yes, please” The old man said.

Vegeta sat up and looked at the old man.

“There was confirmation of a spy in their clan, I do not currently know the identity. That information will be my next mission.” Vegeta proclaimed.

The old man considered the younger man for a moment.

“I should think not, you have a more important mission ahead”  
  
“Sensei?” Vegeta asked.

“The young girl, you must see her again” The old man said.

Vegeta’s face screwed up for a moment. The girl? He knew seeing her would alter their plan, but what could meeting her again accomplish. She was just a Shojo.

“You are confused, let me enlighten you” The old man smiled. “You are to go to her, inform her of our plans, tell her that her clan is in danger of being wiped out and bring her on our side”  
  
“Sensei?!”  
  
The old man held up his hand.

“Do not dishonour me, have I ever led you, or our clan astray before?” The old man said.

Vegeta bowed as low as he could to his sensei.

“Owabi”  
  
The old man nodded his head slightly, content with the authenticity of his apology. Vegeta raised his head and met his master's eyes again.

“The road to true power is not through continuous war, like your brother would decent our clan into, but careful planning. We must be ten steps ahead of our enemies” The old man said.  
  
“The long path” Vegeta mused.

“Precisely. We must undermine your brother's claim to Daimyo, and stop it all together, if our ambition for the clan is to come to fruition” the old man said.

“We will complete our goal through the girl?” Vegeta asked.

“Yes, she will be our informant and bring us news of Yasutoki’s spy’s identity in the short term” the old man paused for a moment. “And long term, marriage is the best way to secure alliances”  
  
Vegeta nodded in agreeance.  
  
“You must go before Yasutoki hears what his spy has found out” The old man said.  
  


* * *

Vegeta stopped at the tree line, blending in with the landscape around him. Hiding in the shadows, he watched the bridge. A small unit of guards were switching over shifts. He would not be able to enter via the bridge. But he had guessed as much, even before he made it to the location. However knowing the guards movements would be valuable nonetheless.

He had made the trip from clan boundaries in a matter of hours. Getting to the centre of his opponent's land took just under an hour. Vegeta focused on his mission the whole way, but he couldn’t help his thoughts wandering over to his clan's efforts to seek information. Their runner to the spy could have very well arrived by now. Time was of the essence.

Vegeta left his scooping spot and made his way to a side wall of the Daimyo’s personal grounds. Continuing his journey around the wall on top of nearby buildings, looking for a weakness he could exploit.  
Bulma, the daughter of the Daimyo, of the Ashikaga clan, would be here. He just had to get inside.

He scanned a quiet part of the wall, a partial part of the construction had a wooden pillar. Leaving the seemingly impenetrable stone wall with a potential opening. He darted his eyes inside the complex to a tree that was close enough to the inside of the wall. Vegeta kicked the heel of his jikatabis and a small blade shot out of each shoe.  
  


* * *

Light from the small flames flickered across her washi paper, being the Daimyo’s daughter meant she could write. Not only was she able to write, but she would be writing poems almost every night before bed.  
Vegeta watched her from the shadows of a pine tree he had climbed. Locating her room was a matter of elimination, and he had gotten lucky. Vegeta took his time to study the guards' routine around Bulma’s room, singing the timing, down to the last second, in his head so he could keep to their beat. As an opening arose and he took the silent leap to her bedroom balcony. Landing without a sound he pushed his body up against the wall.

As he stood for a moment, keeping the guards tempo going, he could hear her scratching on the paper with her writing tool. The sound of her Yatate was almost rhymic. Vegeta slipped softly inside, keeping himself up against the wall. He silently approached her, as her back faced toward him.  
Just as he was within reach of her, the rhythmic scratching stopped. Her body flung around as her Yatate was launched. It flew by his ear, nicking him slightly. The makeshift weapon that had been used as a writing tool, embedded itself into the wall behind him.

“Move even a millimeter and I will call the guards” Bulma said.

Vegeta relaxed his body and stood up straight.

“Why are you here?” She continued.

“Straight to the point” Vegeta said.

“Talk” Bulma said, producing a knife from her kimono.

Vegeta pulled out his own weapon. Bulma’s face was painted with a smirk.

“That may have worked the first time, overpowering me, but I learned my lesson from our last meeting” Bulma said.

“And yet you still have more to learn” Vegeta said, weapon still in hand.

Bulma flicked her eyes to the yatate behind him. Vegeta watched her eyes move and it dawned on him, just in time for his vision to begin to scramble. The small wound on his ear was getting increasingly hot and pulsate.

“Venom?” Vegeta asked.

“The antivenom is yours once you answer my questions, why are you here?” Bulma asked again.

“We have a common enemy, I’ve come to…” Vegeta started.

“Who is this enemy?” Bulma asked, reaching inside her kimono. She grabbed a small vial.

“My brother…” Vegeta said, clutching at his ear.

“Your Brother? You intend betrayal?” Bulma asked.

Vegeta looked at her and reached out his hand for the vial. Bulma looked him in the eye, trying to find answers in them, both of them at the mercy of the other. She was going to have to give it to him, or he would be dead, unable to answer why he had come.The antivenom would only stop the increasing spread and further symptoms, it would not cure the already debilitating manifestations going on in his nervous system currently. Against her better judgement she tossed him the antivenom. Vegeta, without hesitation, uncorked it and threw the liquid down his throat. He fell down to his knees and grabbed at his chest. Bulma looked down at him, she began to breath harder at the anticipation.

“You… have… a lot… to… learn” Vegeta managed to get out through soft laboured breathing.

Bulma leaned down to hear him better through his struggle, his voice had gotten low and raspy.  
Vegeta’s body moved so quickly she barely had time to react. He grabbed her arm, spun her around, putting her into a headlock.  
  
“Scream and I will end you” Vegeta whispered into her ear. 

Bulma growled low, her anger was radiating from her.

“So here we are again” Vegeta said softly.

“How can you be moving so easily?” Bulma hissed.

“Your venom is a handy weapon, but I’ve been building up an immunity for years. Looks like you picked the wrong snake, had it of been another your little plan may have worked” Vegeta said.

“What do you really want?” Bulma said, her voice breaking.

“I have told you the truth” Vegeta said.

“If that is the truth, why would you tell me so easily?” Bulma asked.  
  
“A show of solidarity, you must hear me out, if I fail, both our clans face annihilation” Vegeta said.

He loosened his grip on her, Bulma took the opening and dropped, releasing herself from his grip. She spun around and faced him with her weapon still in hand. Vegeta showed her his weapon and slowly put it back into his garb. Bulma’s chest seemed to slow down in its movement.  
Vegeta still felt some of the effects of the venom, his body was in pain with every slight movement, he was not completely immune to it, he wouldn't die but his body would be in pain. But he would never show her it was affecting him as much as it was.

“Why not come to me in a more… acceptable way?” Bulma asked.

“We must move in the shadows and without our clan's knowledge” Vegeta said.

“Betrayal?” Bulma hissed.

“Betrayal is not acting to save your clan’s future, which is what I propose, betrayal would be to destroy our clans” Vegeta said.

Bulma considered what he said for a moment. She noticed the slight desperation in his voice. Had he really come to protect his clan? Ever since their meeting at the hot springs, she had been on edge. After she had admitted what she had done, her family had pulled back from all operations outside of the clan's borders, ready for retaliation. Was this really the only repercussion of her trespassing? She had thought ever since that night, he should have killed her. If the roles were reversed, she would not have hesitated. Why hadn’t he?

“What does your brother have to do with this?” Bulma asked.

Vegeta sat down onto his feet and knees. Inviting Bulma to do the same. She watched him for a moment more than necessary, then followed his lead, putting away her knife. Vegeta’s heart was still racing from the venom, pumping it all through his body, he tried to calm his body and his movements.  
  
“My brother will take the title of Daimyo after my father leaves this world” Vegeta said.

Bulma nodded in understanding.  
  
“He is the first born heir, it is his right” Bulma said.

“Except, he does not have the mental fortitude and right state of mind to lead the Hojo Clan” Vegeta said.

“It is his right!” Bulma pushed.

“I acknowledge this, but to accept his right would mean the end of our two great clans” Vegeta said.

“How so?” Bulma asked.

“He seeks to destroy the Ashikaga clan” Vegeta said softly.

Bulma’s eyes widened.

“I knew something would become of my mistake!” She said, looking down at her lap in dishonour.

“No, not that” Vegeta said, waving his hand.

Bulma looked back up and met Vegeta’s eyes.  
  
“You have not told of our encounter?” Bulma asked.

“No” Vegeta simply said.  
  
“Why not?” Bulma continued.

She found herself catching her breath, waiting to release it after his answer.

“Because it would mean war, Yasutoki would accept any reason to have the clan follow him into war. And this trespassing of an elite Ashikaga clan memeber would have given him more than enough fuel to start the fires of war.” Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma breathed out. He did not mean to blackmail her.

“Your brother, Yasutoki, why would he wage war on us? We have been at peace for many years” Bulma asked.

“As I said, he does not possess the necessary skills to become Daimyo, he is riddled with ego, violence and a need for death. He does not care for our clan, he only wants to fulfill his own desires.” Vegeta said.

“He would disrupt peace to fulfill his own needs?” Bulma said.

“Yes, make no mistake, he would destroy your clan and injury mine beyond repair, opening us all up to outside invasion. He only has his own self interests in mind and no intelligence to rein in his malice” Vegeta said.

“What can I possibly do? I have no control of my clan’s decisions” Bulma said.

“There is only one thing we can do at this point, propose a marriage” Vegeta said.  
  
“Marriage?” Bulma laughed.

“Yes between you and Yasutoki” Vegeta said.

“I would have even less power than I do now if I married him! My father allows me small freedoms, to train, and learn! I will not be controlled by a demon” Bulma said, relaxing her cold demeanor for a moment to show her fire inside.

Vegeta smirked at her reaction. She was a firecracker, he suddenly felt admiration for her. If she had not tried to paralyze him before, she might even be endearing to him.  
  
“I said we would propose a marriage. Yasutoki would take the bait, an invasion of your clan through marriage and a young beautiful wife would be a sweet deal to him.” Vegeta said.

“Beautiful?” Bulma blushed.

Vegeta’s smirk widened only a fraction, he could hardly feel his face muscles anymore as the full effect of the venom was being felt now. Yes he thought she was beautiful, anyone would. It would make the deal to his brother that much more enticing. His Master truly was astute.

“Hold on a moment, bait?” Bulma asked.

“We will kill him before you are married,and you would then be free to marry another according to law, and our clans will be safe” Vegeta said.

Bulma considered what he asked of her. Too many questions of his plan were flicking through her mind. Where to begin?

“How do I know you are not just after a power grab, and will destroy us anyway?” Bulma asked.

“You don’t know if that is my intention or not, but I will ask you, have my actions so far made you feel I would?” Vegeta said.

She considered him without showing any emotion. She had been trained well.

“No, but if I was going to do a double cross, I would win trust first” Bulma said quickly.

Vegeta nodded. She was right.

“Agreed, and what is to stop you double crossing me? Outing our clans unrest to your father? Tell Yasutoki and have me killed? Killing off my clan in the process?” Vegeta asked.

“Nothing is stopping me” Bulma said.

“It would seem we are both vulnerable then” Vegeta said.

“Vulnerable beasts are the most dangerous” Bulma said.

Vegeta laughed, hurting his body slightly. But he remained strong like an old cedar tree.

“Yes, and that will give us an advantage. So are you in agreement with our plan?” Vegeta asked.

“I must know all the details first, before I place myself and my clan into such an unknown dangerous situation” Bulma said.

* * *

Vegeta’s father had called for a meeting of all his advisers, warriors and his sons. It was time for Yasutoki to be named the next Daimyo.  
Vegeta’s body had made a complete recovery from the venom Bulma had used against him days ago. He had to admit, he had not thought she would try something so bold, it really was true luck that he had been training his body to resist some types of venom since he was a boy. If his body did not have this ability, he could not tell how that meeting with Bulma would have gone. Would he have been able to convince her, without showing her how seemingly indestructible and valuable he was?  
He headed towards his father's quarters on the ground, in recent times his failing health had worried the clan. As a last show of strength his father called this meeting.  
  
As Vegeta rounded the corner to the entrance of the main hall, he came face to face with Yasutoki. His elder brother, upon seeing Vegeta, painted a vicious smile on his face.  
The larger of the two men stopped, directly in Vegeta’s way, making him stop and even step back. Vegeta took a defensive stance as Yasutoki leaned over and into his brother's space, never breaking eye contact.  
Vegeta held his muscles tight as he felt them quiver. He didn't dare to swallow.  
  
“Little brother” Yasutoki whispered ominously, before continuing on his path.  
  
As the man's broad, bulky body left Vegeta’s view, he finally relaxed his muscles and exhaled. He grabbed his hands together, trying to stop them from trembling. He finally swallowed and followed his brother into the main hall of the Daimyos residence, taking deep long breaths to calm his body and mind.  
  
The hall was an open room, with pillars down both sides of the room and doors exiting from every wall. The large room was full of older men, all beyond his age and experience. The only reason he was there was the fact that he was one of the Daimyos sons. The room was full of electric, exciting energy that only raised Vegeta’s anxiety. There was no going back now, Yasutoki was going to be named Daimyo and it was sooner than Vegeta and his master had anticipated. They had seen the slow destruction of Yasutoki through bloody battles and even worse battles in his own mind. He had a sickness that only the two of them could see. His Master confirmed Vegeta’s fears many moons ago.  
  
“Welcome my friends, please everyone sit. We have much to discuss.” The Daimyo said.

The conversations died down and everyone took a seat on their knees in a semi circle of sorts around the Daimyo. Vegeta was stationed on the left side of his father, and Yasutoki on the right side of their father. Two fully grown men, each with a role to do within their clan.  
  
“As the years creep up on this frail body, our clan must look to the future and recognise the succession of my son Yasutoki.” The Daimyo said.

Yasutoki nodded to his father. Vegeta, meanwhile, looked around to the elders' faces, looking for answers, but they would give none tonight. Vegeta clenched his fist to stop his own face betraying him. His heart was racing, he tried to steady his breathing, it was all he could do from alerting the rest of his clan to his true feelings.  
  
“Thank you father, I take my responsibility as the heir to the Hojo clan with the utmost importance. I will lead this great clan into the next era” Yasutoki said.  
  
The clan burst into congratulations and thumping on the wooden floor. It was formally done. Yasutoki would be there next Daimyo.

Vegeta breathed out, his brother was always good at playing the dutiful son and heir. Vegeta and perhaps only his Master were the only ones who understood what Yasutoki was. He looked over to his master for some sort of comfort. And as if he was reading Vegeta’s mind, his master's gaze bore into his own with a weight that raised his spirits and gave him back his confidence.  
Their plan was going to work, it had to.  
  
“We also have some agreeable news” The Daimyo announced.  
  
Yasutoki flashed a devilish grin, one Vegeta didn’t not miss, but it seemed the rest of the clan did.  
  
“Yasutoki is to be married” The Daimyo said to the clan.

Murmurs were softly heard as Yasutoki rose from his seated position. Vegeta looked from his brother to the main door to the hall they were occupying. He already knew who was going to be coming through the doors before it happened. The cold air from the night was pushed in as the doors opened.  
A dark figure not yet illuminated by the lamps inside the room began to enter the hall. The voices stopped as Bulma walked into the light and gasps escaped the men.

“May I present the daughter of the Daimyo of the Ashikaga clan, Bulma. She is to become my Seishitsu” Yasutoki announced.  
  
All eyes fell onto Bulma as she entered and bowed deeply and respectfully.  
  


* * *

  
  
Hanami was fast approaching, and with news of the union of the Hojo and the Ashikaga, this year's festival would attract commoners from all over both provinces. The roads were becoming busy, bustling with carts, animals and all sorts of produce. The main cargo that was carried was sake.  
Vegeta walked back to the Daimyos personal compound. With all the preparations completed, he was free to get ready for the night's festivities. There had been a handful of formal meets between Bulma, her father, Yasutoki and their father. Vegeta was privy to some of these meetings, but most were private affairs.  
Vegeta had managed to speak with Bulma alone only once, and for a matter of seconds. He barely had time to warn her further of his brother and update her, before she was whisked away by her court ladies. Tonight he would get his chance again to be alone with the female Ashikaga samurai. 

The Sakura trees had bloomed for nearly a week while the festival was prepared. The trees and their falling petals would be magnificent tonight, lit up by the paper lanterns being hung around the province's trees. Most noticeably in the Daimyo’s private garden. With the sake to be delivered as planned, Vegeta headed toward the personal bathhouse of the Daimyo’s to cleanse before the festival. Two large guards stood out the front of the complex, Vegeta looked at them as they bowed to him. 

He entered the bathhouse, it was separated into male and female sections, to please the buddist monks who worried for the clan's morals. Vegeta entered the male section of the bathhouse and began to disrobe. He noticed it was empty as he walked toward the upground wooden tubs, a large bamboo screen to the left disrupted his view of the women's section. A tranquil garden surrounded the 3 large wooden tubs, making it somewhere he enjoyed to spend his time to relax and recover. Vegeta grabbed a bucket of hot water and sat down on a small stool. He poured the warm water over his body, wetting his hair as the feeling of the water covered his skin. He began to scrub at his feet with the remaining water when he heard her voice.

“We finally get a moment's peace.” A woman's voice said.

Vegeta had an idea of who it was.

“This is a bit public for our discussion, is it not? Vegeta asked.

“My guards have positioned themselves out the front of the bathhouse, it will be closed for cleaning.” The voice replied.

Vegeta, with the explanation of the guards he met and the door, concluded she was who he thought she was. No other female would be expecting a private meeting with him.

“You are wise beyond your years Shojo” Vegeta said.

“Do not call me a child, Chibi!” She spat back.

Vegeta laughed heartily. He enjoyed making her react this way, it showed him her spunk. The pull and push of their conversations elated him.  
  
“Well then, what news do you have?” Vegeta said as he stood up and made his way to the tub.

He heard Bulma splash in her own tub, the scent of sakura filling his sense of smell. She would be washing her skin with the handmade skin products, especially for the festival, and for the pleasure of her betrothed, his brother. Vegeta felt a small pang of jealousy suddenly appear in his stomach.

He washed his face to rid himself of the annoying emotion.

“After much consideration, and highly uncomfortable meetings with your brother, I have to agree with your assessment of him. He is evil” Bulma said softly.

The smirk Vegeta wore often spread across his lips.  
  
“I know my brother and how he manipulates. I would deduce that no one else from your clan saw through his facade?” Vegeta said.

“You would be correct, without your warning, I may also have fallen for it too. He is very adept at mimicking emotion, but I could see the darkness in his eyes. Like nothing resided there.” Bulma said.

“Nothing has been there for a long time.” Vegeta said putting his head back and looking up at the clouds above.

“What happened to him? To your brother” Bulma asked.

“Something that happens to many samurai, too much violence poisons the blood.” Vegeta said.

He heard Bulma hum in understanding. No doubt she knew warriors in her own clan that this happened to, Vegeta thought. Yasutoki was exceptionally dangerous, as the mix of trauma, new found power and a violent disposition were a perfect storm of evil.  
  
“In any case, I understand your need for betraying your clan and conspiring with me” Bulma said.

“It was out of necessity, if I did not act my clan would be damaged. Your little adventure to trespass on our lands gave me an opportunity” Vegeta said.

“So I’m just an opportunity?” Bulma asked.

“Yes, as I am to you. This way, you get to protect your clan without giving up your freedom. And I get to rid my clan of my brother and take power” Vegeta said.

“Then we are allies for now?” Bulma said.

Vegeta looked down at his hands under the water. He would end Yasutoki’s life in a matter of weeks. He would then ascend to the role of Daimyo. An alliance with the Ashikaga clan could be a strong start to his rule.  
  
“We could continue the alliance after our current objective. News of the marriage is sure to make our enemies restless and make us vulnerable if we were separate. It would make sense to still be aligned.” Vegeta suggested.

She was silent before answering him.

“An alliance through marriage?” She asked softly.

Vegeta was caught off guard with her question. He had not thought that far ahead, but apparently she had thought about marrying him. A courtship between them. His mind flicked over thoughts of her naked beneath him. He shut his eyes tight, forcing his mind back to the present again.  
  
“I hadn’t… thought of who I will eventually marry, I merely meant we should continue our amicable relationship into the future so our clans can benefit, I have not considered who will be my wife” Vegeta said.  
  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Bulma asked, anger filling her pitch.

“I merely wanted to point out that I had not made a decision like that yet.” Vegeta said.

Just as he finished his sentence a wooden bucket came flying over the bamboo divider. It hit its intended target, landing on top of Vegeta's head. He yelled out in pain, holding onto the rising egg forming on his skull. He heard harsh words coming from the other side of the bathhouse, water splashing and then silence.  
Rubbing his head Vegeta sighed and sunk into the water. She had a temper, and the pride to match the rousing disposition he had encountered earlier. As he thought of her, she excited him more than any woman had before. With that excitement Vegeta felt he needed to be cautious when it came to Bulma. She did not seem to be misleading him, or trying to bewitch him. She was growing more and more entrancing with each move they made. But he must be careful, this was the most dangerous point in his life. If he failed, Yasutoki would kill him. He could not be distracted now. He must contain his thoughts of her, and not reveal them to her until the threat was gone.  
  
The sun began to set as Vegeta finished his bath and dressed for the festival. The night started to drown the landscape in darkness.  
Vegeta walked along the stone pathway, his swords helping decorate his Hakama, the formal dark undershirt with billowing sleeves helped frame his wide shoulders. After getting dressed he made his way out to the Daimyo’s private garden, where he went in search of Bulma between the gardens and trees.  
His brother was uninterested with Bulma tonight, determined to implement his charm to the Ashikaga clan’s elders. Besides, he believed to have won her over without even starting the courtship properly. He was distracted at best and totally disinterested at worst.  
Vegeta walked toward the display of sakura trees his father's estate had. Lanterns were adorned all over the garden, illuminating the night sky. He stopped under a tree and looked around. Bulma’s distinct blue hair was nowhere to be seen. A breeze pushed past him and began to release the petals into the air, covering Vegeta’s hair and shoulders in the light pink flowers.  
  
“Don’t you look pretty?” Bulma said from behind him, laughing to herself.

Vegeta turned around, Bulma was in a light pink kimono with white undergarments and red hakama pants. Her hair in a low ponytail, parted down the centre with two long strands framing her face.  
  
“It’s all to amuse you lady” Vegeta said bowing to her.

Some people stopped and started watching their meeting slyly. Being very aware they were being observed, Bulma bowed back to him and walked closer, so their conversation had less chance of being heard. A servant came up to them and offered warm glasses of sake. Which they both took happily and drank.  
  
“This really is all for you, the festival has never been this grand” Vegeta said.

“It’s for the union of our clans, not for me” Bulma said.

“That’s not true, even the sakura have come to pay homage to your beauty.” Vegeta said, grabbing her hand and leading her away from the crowd.

They walked side by side as they gained more privacy, walking at a snail's pace, Vegeta began to let his guard down and push the conversation while they had the opportunity.

“So what is next?” Bulma asked softly.

“The plan is already in motion, it will begin tonight. Yasutoki will become sick very soon.” Vegeta said.

“But he won’t die?” Bulma asked.

“Yes, he won’t die, but this sickness will be blamed. Natural causes will be pointed to the reason for his death. He will not be visiting you tonight, you shall see.” Vegeta said.  
  
“This has been something I have considered very closely, I would be suspected in his death. I am trusting that you are being truthful Vegeta” Bulma said stopping and looking him in the eye.

“You must remember, we both have our lives at stake. Lying to you gets me nowhere, I need you Bulma” Vegeta said honestly.

Bulma held her breath and looked away from his intense gaze for a moment, coming back to his stare more confidently.  
  
“Then we do this together and protect the future of our clans” She said.

Vegeta nodded to her. They began walking again, slowly.

“Tomorrow will begin the courtship, are you ready?” Vegeta asked.

She understood what he meant by courtship, he meant Yasutoki would visit her at night. But she hadn’t considered Vegeta had thought about it and included it in his plan. But the more she thought on it, how could he not? If Yasutoki did not make it to the third night with her, the marriage may not take place at all. Ruining their plan.  
  
“Yes, of course I am ready, I am no shojo!” Bulma said.

“So you have had a passionate relationship before?” Vegeta asked with a smirk.

Bulma shifted uncomfortably next to him.

“I don’t see how that is any of your business!” Bulma said.

“Ordinarily it wouldn't be, but if you think Yasutoki is a kind lover, or that he would treat your virginity with care. You really are just as naive as a shojo.” Vegeta said.

“You think I haven’t thought about this? You think I haven’t planned for it, after meeting your brother and seeing who he really is for myself over these past few months?” Bulma asked.

Vegeta was silent for a moment, she did have good instincts so far. But then again, she was ignorant and stupid enough to sneak on her own, to foreign territory.  
  
“That night, when you came to the hot springs. Was that carefully planned out?” Vegeta asked in return.

Bulma frowned.

“No, that was a mistake, one I should have paid for with my life” She said as she stopped and looked at Vegeta again.

“I learnt my lesson that night, I will not go in so unaware and put my clan at risk again, do you understand me? I will not go into this courtship blind, not again” Bulma said sincerely.

Vegeta nodded. He understood she meant to tell him she was no longer a shojo, in mind and in body. She may have taken one lover, or more since he confronted her in her residence.  
She had taken Vegeta’s threat of his brother seriously. She could tell what he had become, what he was. He hoped whatever she had planned was enough to convince Yasutoki she was the one, or she could be consumed by him and the war would start anyway.  
  
“I have no idea what kind of lover he is, if he will be just as calculated and dangerous as he is in everyday life. But the power of the courtship is shared. If you impress him enough, he could desire you. The power could shift in your favour.” Vegeta said.

Bulma looked at Vegeta, no breaking eye contact.  
  
“I understand what you are telling me” she said, she reached out to his arm and softly touched him.

Vegeta felt a pulse go through him, his body enjoyed the feeling of her physically touching him. Her forwardness really touched a part of him that no other woman had. He knew, wanting Bulma would complicate the situation. Whether he was going to live or die. But his body betrayed him, and she knew it. She really had been taking this seriously, watching and analysing Vegeta just as much as his brother.  
  
“Yes, you do.” Vegeta replied back, trying to breathe steady.  
  
Bulma took a small step forward, so she entered the invisible space that was commanded by him. The throbbing feeling inside his body increased as the smell of the sakura body lotion filled his sense of smell. He could hardly breathe steadily anymore as his heart beat hard.

“If I had the knowledge I do now, I would not have run from the hot springs that night” Bulma lent in and said into Vegeta’s ear.

He let out a soft growl in his throat and leaned into more.His body ached to touch her and he was visibly rocked by her words, he enjoyed her display and happily gave into her. She knew now how he felt.  
Bulma stepped back from him and bowed to him. Vegeta accepted his defeat and returned the bow. Bulma walked away from him without looking back at him. Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment and savoured the feeling his whole body felt while she had been close to him.

It felt like he had been with Bulma for only a moment, but it had been a lengthy conversation, so much so that some of the older elders had retired for the night. Just as he was coming out of the buzz that he got from being in proximity to Bulma, a guard approached Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta and the Daimyo stood outside Yasutoki's room, and the physician spoke with them briefly before leaving the compound. Vegeta’s father put his hand on his younger son's shoulder and asked him to keep what the physician had said to himself.  
  
“Our clan’s safety depends on your silence boy” The Daimyo patronised.  
  
“Yes father” Vegeta said.  
  
He watched the older man walk down the hallway and around a corner. Vegeta looked back at the door, feeling a sense of triumph over his older brother. His heart was still racing, as if it knew this may make his situation more dangerous. Watching the door, knowing what was behind it, made everything else slow down, making the moment more ominous.

Vegeta’s mind compelled his body to move, to take a step away from the door. Yasutoki’s death had truly been set in motion. The unwavering tyranny of Yasutoki was coming to an end, and this would be the most dangerous battle Vegeta had ever had.  
  
Had he done enough?

* * *


	2. Shojo

Shojo   
_ Part two _

Her hand flicked and glided her yatate across the denticulate, chalky paper. The sound was flowing into her ears like a melody, sending her into a trance.    
Writing poems calmed her, she needed to feel in control tonight. Her anxiety and anticipation were threatening to engulf her, she busied her hands the best way she knew how. 

The courtship had formally started along with the closing of the Hanami, the Sakura trees were in peak bloom now, fitting for what was about to come next. After three nights of secret passion, a couple would be officially wed. 

Even though she had now had sex with three different men from her own clan, twice with each, Yasutoki was different. The uneasiness of being intimate with Yasutoki was something her body was contesting about, making it hard for her mind to yield to the idea as well.   
  
A chill cascaded over her skin, sending an electric feeling across her body. The air had changed as if a strong icy breeze filled the room, even though the air was warm and pleasant this night. Bulma put down her yatate and looked over to the doorway that led out to the balcony. A shadowed, hooded figure occupied almost the entire doorway. Yasutoki stood with a menacing aura, one she had prepared herself to feel for weeks. However, now he was here, alone in her room, she had a fear wash over her that she had yet to feel. Bulma grabbed onto her knees to stop herself from shaking noticeably. She was in the guest quarters of the Hojo family complex, but her own guards patrolled; they would not come to the sound of her voice tonight though. Their meeting was secret, but expected.    
Yasutoki slowly walked inside her room, his gaze never leaving hers.   
His tall, muscular stature stopped most of the moonlight coming in through her opened balcony door from the night sky. His long hair tied back into a ponytail fitting for a Samurai warrior. His kimono was dark with a white undershirt, it framed his scarred collarbone and thick nape. His handsome features, square jaw, strong high nose and dark eyes were striking and attractive, but behind that beauty was nothing but darkness. Her mind couldn't help flicking over the moments she had observed of him unintentionally letting out his inner beast. Although it was the emptiness that scared Bulma the most.   
  
The courtship had begun. She was now to bed Yasutoki secretly, twice, and kill him on the third. She had a part to play, to save her clan.    
To save Vegeta.   


A reticent gasp barely escaped her lips. Why had she thought about him just now, and alongside her clan no less. Bulma closed her eyes for a moment, picturing Vegeta in her mind, his muscular body, his dark onyx eyes watching her with a greedy look, his arousal inundating his facial features. Her heart began to pulse in her chest with anticipation, his image in her mind, his distinct smell, the touch of his hands, the sound of his voice, it all excited her. She found herself hoping he thought of her like this, it made her tremble and crave for more. no longer able to convince herself she was not attracted to Vegeta, she let her mind wander and think of him.   
She opened her eyes to meet Yasutoki once again. His body entered her space and electrified her skin, making the hairs stand up under her kimono. His hand reached out and grabbed her own, pulling her up from her seated position. Without a word spoken she was led from her sitting room.   
  
She completely and freely allowed her mind to flood her senses with thoughts and images of the younger brother, Vegeta, as Yasutoki’s hands began to touch her body.   


* * *

“Bulma, may I have tea with you, I have read some of your poems and would like to discuss them in detail” Vegeta’s master asked her.

Bulma nodded softly to him, her court ladies either side of her bowed deeply to the elder Hojo man. Bulma’s face turned as she watched the young women quickly retreat into the gardens. She turned back to the older man with a smile on her face, she reached out and wrapped her arm into his as he led her onto a stone path.   
They walked slowly together toward a smaller detached building at the bottom of a small garden.   
  
“Did you enjoy yourself at the Hanami?” He finally asked her.   
  
“Yes Master Hojo-san, I did, the Sakura here are magnificent, as is the rest of the Hojo precinct” Bulma said.   
  
The elder man hummed in agreeance with her.   
  
“And are you being treated fairly?” He asked.

“Yes, exceedingly” She replied.   
  
“By Vegeta?” He asked.

Bulma stopped and looked at her elder with awe and fear. The elders' expression remained unchanged, he continued to walk toward his dwelling. Bulma cleared her throat, and against her better judgement followed him.    
  
“I don’t understand Elder, when you mentioned Vegeta, I…” She said, as she caught up to him.

He simply raised his hand to calm and silence her.

“I know all child, please, follow me” He said smiling.   
  
He guided Bulma up onto the wooden verandah and opened the sliding doors. They both took off their shoes and slipped into indoor ones. He then led her inside further to a sitting room with a low table and soft floor cushions.   
Vegeta was leaning up against a wall to the right of them. Bulma looked over to him in surprise as his eyes met hers. She felt a hot flush pour over her cheeks. She had not seen Vegeta since her first night with Yasutoki, she had not come face to face with him since she imagined him in her mind while Yasutoki touched her.   
  
“Vegeta, you’re here?” Bulma asked.

“Please, sit, I will explain” The older man said, gestring for her to sit at the table.   
  
The older man looked around to Vegeta and nodded his head toward the table as well. Vegeta grunted and bowed in respect. Walking over toward Bulma, he sat down next to her, on his feet and knees.   
Bulma felt her muscles tense up as he slid down next to her. She kept her hands on her knees and tried to relax her face and hands, as not to give away her uncomfortable feelings.   
  
“Vegeta first came to you at the Ashikaga residence, months ago, he was there on my orders” Vegeta’s Master finally said.

Bulma choked on her breath.   
  
“He did?” She asked swinging around to look at Vegeta.

Vegeta closed his eyes.   
  
“Yes, for sometime we have known Yasutoki to be unfit to rule our clan. I have prepared Vegeta for many years to ascend to the Daimyo position. I feared Yasutoki’s rule would mean the end of our clan.” He explained.

Bulma nodded.   
  
“Yes, I see it for my clan as well Master Hojo-san” Bulma bowed.

“I expected you would, especially having the difficult job of becoming close to Yasutoki. It was necessary, for that I am deeply sorry” He said bowing to her.

Bulma started shaking her hands and head, trying to push the conversation in another direction from her physical relationship with Yasutoki.

“Please, do not give me such praise, I am a proud daughter of the Ashikaga clan, I would do anything to keep my clan safe. Even put myself in danger” She said looking down at her lap.

She felt Vegeta shift next to her and her heart began to slowly drum. She didn’t like to think about her time with Yasutoki, him on top of her, it was painful for her, when all she wanted was Vegeta’s touch. She hated to think what Vegeta now thought of her, how much his hatred for his brother impacted how he saw her.   
  
“You have done a great service for your clan” Vegeta finally said.    
  
Bulma’s heart thudded into a vigorous beat.

“Vegeta is correct, and we are in your debt. But the danger is yet to be over, in fact we are heading into the most dangerous part of the plan” The older man said.   
  
Bulma and Vegeta both nodded and agreed.

“Yasutoki will be on his guard, while he is unfit to be Daimyo, he is no fool. He is intelligent when it comes to being devious” The older man said.   


“Yes, I have sensed this, he is hard to read at times” Bulma said.

“The final night of the courtship will arrive any night now?” The older man quizzed.   
  
“In three nights time” Bulma said, her voice breaking as her body began to shake.

Vegeta reached out and put his hand on her hand to stop it shaking. She looked up into his eyes, they were wide with determination.   
  
“I will be there alongside you in the shadows. He will not harm you or touch you before the plan can be enacted” Vegeta said, squeezing her hand.   
  
Vegeta’s Master hummed in agreeance.

“It will be all over soon, and we can all push on toward a peaceful future” The older man said smiling.

Vegeta pulled his hand away and retreated into his prevailing aloof demeanor. The cold air replaced his warm touch and Bulma took a deep breath in and out, regaining her composure.

“Now who wants tea?” The older man said.   
  
Bulma finished her tea, and spoke about poems with the older man. Vegeta excused himself and left the small dwelling while they were both consumed by conversation of art. Bulma did not even register he was gone until she herself was leaving.    
An ache grew in her chest as the realisation came to her that she would possibly not speak to him again until it was time. She wanted his presence to overwhelm her again, she liked the way he challenged her with language and the way her body reacted to him, like she wanted to give in to an unsaid command. 

“I have to admit, my master had more confidence in you in the beginning, he saw your potential while I saw a shojo.” Vegeta suddenly said from behind her.

Bulma held in her surprised gasp. “Where were you hiding? And don’t call me that” She said.

Vegeta directed his gaze to a pathway that was more secluded. They walked together in silence, each breath made Bulma more agitated.   
  
“But I watched you develop into a true, intuitive samurai, meeting each challenge with tenacity” Vegeta said finally.   
  
Bulma felt her stomach twist, the blood ran to the surface of her skin, flushing her cheeks red.

“Are you ready for the next challenge?” She asked, unsure of how to reply to his compliment.

Vegeta smirked.    
  
“I’ve been waiting to eradicate Yasutoki for a very long time, I have been patient, I will continue to do so until it is time” He said.

“Oh, the long game?” Bulma asked.

Vegeta laughed.

“You could say that...” He started. “Has he...”    
  
“No, he hasn’t hurt me” She answered.

He grunted.

“Vegeta, do you think he suspects anything?” She asked.

She looked at him as his facial features slighted switched into a more tense position. He considered her question deeply.

“Yasutoki will think he deserves everything that is happening to him. His ego will not let him see the potential luck as a threat” Vegeta said.

“But he is an observant man” Bulma said.

She felt Vegeta's body stiffen at her interjection. She blushed, realising what she had implied too late.

“I simply meant…” She started.

“Yes he is, which is why we must be careful, we have to predict many outcomes and assume he knows more than he does to be ahead of him” Vegeta said.

“Yes, I understand” She said.

Vegeta stopped before the gardens began to end and the pathway branched off back towards the main buildings of the complex. Bulma willed time to stop so she could enjoy his company a moment longer. It allowed her nerves to calm and her confidence to return. Without his unwavering determination to create a better life for his clan, she wouldn’t have been able to grow as she had. The gratitude she felt overwhelmed her now. Words formed on her tongue she wished she could say to him, but she couldn’t allow herself.

“If new information finds its way to me. I will find you” Vegeta said.   
  
Before she could answer him, he was withdrawing back the way he had come. The cold, dispassionate way he spoke left a bad taste in her mouth. Since she had started sleeping with Yasutoki, the flirtatious conversation they had indulged in had ceased. Confused and upset, she returned to the main pathway.

* * *

Vegeta’s sword swung and blocked his opponents swing. Vegeta stepped forward and used his foot to pivot and dodge the next swing. A group of elders, including his Master had begun to crowd around and watch the training session. Vegeta had noticed them congregate in his peripheral vision, their bodies creating a small warning in his brain. Yasutoki would be amongst them, he could tell by his Master’s demeanor and the timing of their arrival.    
He pushed his body forward, putting all of his attention and energy into besting the elite samurai he was training with. His opponent's sword hit the ground as it clanged loudly, Vegeta hit him in the stomach, the sound of the man's insides being smashed echoed in the courtyard. Everyone clapped and started to move on, concluding the show would now be over. For Vegeta it had just begun. 

Vegeta looked over to the dispersing crowd as he felt his master's eyes on him, they held eye contact only for a moment before he left with the other elders of the Hojo clan. Vegeta slowly let his eyes trace around to find Yasutoki’s. The dead cold stare stabbed into Vegeta’s ego, like a cold chill of winter. Yasutoki’s expression went from a mocking sneer, to a more sinister stare. His eyes burnt with a hatred of an enemy, it was one Vegeta had felt this anger and rage before. But this felt progressively worse, different, this felt as dark as any night, and as all consuming. As the weight of the clan bore down on Vegeta’s shoulders in that moment, panic started to poison his body, starting in his chest and spreading to his stomach. Vegeta’s hair stood up as hyperarousal set in, his body was ready to fight for its life, and Yasutoki was the threat.   
Vegeta couldn’t contain his fear any longer, his body began to slightly shake, obvious for anyone to see. Yasutoki turned on his heel, satisfied, he began to follow the elders inside the main hall, walking away from Vegeta with a pompous swagger.   
  
Vegeta turned and bowed to his opponent before helping him up. He handed his weapon to one of the servants waiting at the side of the training stage, he then left the main hall promptly. Vegeta pressed on his torso, it was like there was a stone in his stomach, dragging him down into the darkness. He swallowed hard like he was trying to get down a sizable rock. Unable to deal with any more of the training or socialising for the upcoming wedding, he left the elites and elders to their alcohol and scheming. His mind was racing over the feeling Yasutoki gave him, over and over, again and again. All the composure had left him, he could not eat, nor swallow any sake now.    
  
Leaving the main area of the compound, he moved toward Bulma’s room. Vegeta was unsure of what he was going to warn her about, what words would he use to explain what he had felt. Yasutoki had not specifically said anything, or even motioned his displeasure. It was just a feeling, but he felt compelled to see her. He told himself he had promised her he would come to her with new information.   
A growing stab at his stomach got stronger as he got closer to the guest quarters. Slipping into the shadows to cover his movements, making it harder for those that would follow him.   
He reached his destination, still keeping to the shadows. The entrance was lit by lamps inside the building. He waited and watched to see if she was alone.

After a small time, he became aware of the guards route and timing. He slipped into the guest quarters silently.   
Bulma was seated at a small table, sipping on a hot cup of tea. Looking up from a scroll she was writing on, she smiled at Vegeta. Did she know he would turn up tonight, he asked himself. He slowly walked over to her, expecting his presence to start the conversation.

“How was training for the simulation battle?” She asked him.   
  
Vegeta sat opposite her and crossed his arms. “Yasutoki was there to watch, and I suspect he knows more than we think he does.” Vegeta said.

“Well that is to be expected, the pivotal part of our plan is to start very soon. It will all be decided, and your future set into stone. Of course your mind is going to convince you Yasutoki is suspicious, you are anxious” Bulma said softly.

Vegeta scoffed at her suggestion, but still contemplated what she said. Could that be what the feeling in his stomach was? Had he misinterpreted Yasutoki and mistaken his usual tortuous ways for suspicion of Vegeta?   
Bulma put her scroll to the side and put down the Yatate, grabbing her tea and sipping it.    
  
“No, it isn’t just nerves. I don’t know how to explain it, my instincts are telling me he is aware” Vegeta said.

“How could that be possible?” She asked.

“I don’t know, I don't understand it myself. We have been careful, we have been smart. However, I have never felt this way by his actions before, he is usually led by greed and his evil nature. He considers himself to know all, his ignorance is usually his weak point. But this time, something was different.” Vegeta said.   
  
“How was he different?” she asked.

“Normally he tortures me for the sake of his own pleasure, this was vicious, revengeful, purposeful” Vegeta explained.

“I must admit, You are starting to frighten me” Bulma said.

Vegeta’s eyes fell over her face, she didn’t look uncomfortable. Her features did not insinuate any bad feelings, nothing like how he felt. She was composed and glowing in the candle light. She was just trying to calm him, he decided.

“Frightened is not a word I would use to describe you right now” Vegeta said.

“Even though I have accepted my fate, and the outcome of our plan, I am still afraid. Even if you can't see it, I am still fearful our plan will not work. But fate will prevail, either way, I have accepted this.” She said.

“I have accepted my fate” Vegeta said quickly.

“Then trust” She said.

Vegeta scowled at her. He thought of all the things that could go wrong, Yasutoki finding out about their plan before they could initiate it, his death, her death. The past few months had compounded how much he stood to lose, his clan, his life. 

Though Vegeta found himself reasoning at this moment, his attention on his goals and values were wavering, even his clan, even his potential position of Daimyo. There was no going back now, if they didn't follow through with their plan, Bulma would have to marry Yasutoki, this was his main concern in the moment, one he felt often when he thought about the future, she would be Yasutoki’s possession forever. He couldn’t allow that to happen.   
His clan would survive, its fate was now wrapped up in her own. First he had to keep her safe. An outsider of his clan, but someone he had watched grow into a woman. One he wanted, One he needed by his side. Watching her complete her mission, letting a monster touch her for the sake of her clan. He admired her dedication to her duties and goals. He wanted to emulate it, capture it and set his world on fire with it.

“Trust fate? What if it is not what I want” Vegeta finally said.   
  
“You will get your clan, you will become the Daimyo! Yasutoki will never rule” Bulma said standing up.   
  
“That is not what I’m talking about” Vegeta said as he copied her movement.    
  
Bulma felt an ache punch her in the heart, she looked away from him trying to hide her flushed face. He walked around the table and stood beside her, reaching down and lifting her face by her chin, so he could see her eyes.

“I have struggled enough with the past few months, not just because of my clan's vulnerable position, or my own.” He said leaning close into her face.

Her skin was hot and soft against his fingers.   
  
“Then, what have you been struggling with?” Bulma asked.   
  
“Jealousy” He admitted.   
  
“Of?” She whispered, her body wriggling in front of him. 

Every moment gave him more confidence.

“Yasutoki, getting to touch you, to kiss you” Vegeta said, moving his eyes from her gaze, down her body. “you and I belong together”

Bulma closed her eyes and exhaled into a subdued moan. Vegeta waited for her to affirm his hint. He wanted to hear her say it.    
  
“Kiss me Vegeta”

Vegeta’s skin shuddered as it became covered in goosebumps. He leant in and brushed his lips on her own. The taste of her faintly sweet tea was still on her skin. Her soft lips parted and invited him to kiss her harder, her tongue teased his . His hands moved down her shoulders, arms and around her waist. He pulled her in tight to his hard torso, forcing his kiss harder on her. Her body was tight, her breasts were full and subtle against his chest. The feeling of her fingers gently pressed into his arms, only encouraged him more. 

Bulma broke away from his kiss and stepped backwards a few times, her hand covering her lips slightly. She was having trouble looking him in the eye. Vegeta waited for her to collect herself.    
  
“I thought you would never want me in this way Vegeta, you hardly behave as if you want me, what has changed?” She finally asked.

He smirked at her. That wasn’t completely true, she had allured him many times before and had lowered his defenses plenty of times. But if he was honest, he always tried to rebut her advances and hide his true intent. He couldn’t let himself indulge in his fantasies of her, it was too dangerous and would muddy the waters. He began to understand her sudden hesitation now.

“You have to understand, this is not a good idea. In fact it is a foolish idea and could get us killed. I have been trying to get you out of my mind, with no success” Vegeta said.

Bulma looked up at him finally. “Then why now? Why tonight” She asked.

Vegeta chuckled. “I don’t know why tonight, maybe because we are looking in the face of death, maybe I can’t take the lies I try to tell myself anymore” He growled.   
  
Bulma smiled at him and it made his heart smash in his chest. She began to untie the Obi that held her kimono in place. Vegeta watched her with a yearning in his eyes. He stepped forward toward her, pulling his arms out of his own kimono, throwing it to the floor. Bulma began to drop her clothing as he advanced toward her. Vegeta moaned when her beautiful body was revealed to him, his eyes soaked her in smooth and ripe breasts. Bulma reached up and tenderly ran her fingers across his chest, scars and muscles, giving him goosebumps again. Bulma giggled as Vegeta watched her eyes fall over his body, she had a deep desire in her eyes that made him instantly hard. 

“Finally the debt is repaid” Bulma purred looking back into his eyes.

“It is more than a fair trade,” Vegeta smirked.

He dropped down to his knees, pulling her body into his face as he kissed her warm skin. Bulma wriggled her body, encouraging him to go further. He helped her drop her kimono completely off, she heard him growl and start to kiss down her stomach while his hands began to skim up her inner thigh. He took a breath in and smelt her lustful scent. It only made the craving for her stronger.

He felt her hands slip into his hair and slightly grab hold, her moans intensified as he moved down her navel. Just as he was about to move his fingers up her thighs and reach her pussy, he heard movement outside. He shot up.   
  
“What is it?” Bulma asked, her heart trying to jump out of her mouth.

“Someone is here” Vegeta said as he slid into the darkness, disappearing from sight.

* * *

Bulma, bewildered by how silent and instantaneously he moved, pulled up her kimono and grabbed the obi, holding it around herself as her servant entered the room, out of breath.

“My lady, Yasutoki is coming, he makes no attempt to conceal his entrance” She said with a hint of fear.    
  
“Yasutoki?” Bulma said.

The shock hit her nerves first, skipping her heart for a moment. It took a moment for the information to hit her brain and for her to react. Her servant was helping her dress as it felt like time stood still. She could feel Yasutoki approaching, the air was electric, hijacking her amygdala and sending adrenaline into her system. 

She wasn’t ready. The plan... it wasn’t going according to plan. All she wanted was to run out of there, but something stopped her, something pulled her back to the ground, centered her and breathed a calming wave into her.

In the chaos of the moment she forgot Vegeta was there with her, explicitly like he had promised her yesterday. Her confidence returned, her determination and her will. She kept repeating his words in her mind. He was with her. Her Obi was almost tied when Yasutoki’s form began to appear through opening doors.

“Yasutoki?” Bulma asked, doing her best to act shocked.

The large, frightening man walked into the room, circling her like a shark.   
  
“How come you have not used a more discreet entrance?” Bulma asked, fighting back her quivering voice.

He stopped and stared at her, in a way she had never experienced before. Dead, but boiling over with rage. She clenched her fists, to stop the shaking.

“Where is he?” Yasutoki asked.

Bulma let out and inaudible, sharply drawn breath. The air was forced out of her lungs by his words.

“I…” She whimpered.

She felt herself breaking. Cracks appearing all around her. Yasutoki all but snarled at her.

“Who are you talking about Yasutoki? I’m here with my servant and no one else!” She pulled from nowhere.

“He is here, I know he is. Your guard told me all about your little trysts!” He said.

Plural? She thought. They had never touched intimately before tonight.

“There have been no trysts, Yasutoki” Bulma purred.    
  
The large man took two steps before he was towering over her. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her from her feet. Bulma clung to his arms, scratching at his skin. Her airways were unable to suck in any air to inflate her lungs.

“Don’t lie to me bitch” He said.

Bulma’s eyes widened. She knew this was inside him, she sensed it, but to be confronted with it. She had never felt a terror so dark and cold before. Panic began to set in again, filling her with a painful throb and eternal darkness. 

“Yasutoki… Please…” She managed.

He dropped her to the floor and her limbs collapsed under her weight. The air filled her lungs like a raging river. She coughed hard using her diaphragm and sucked in air.

“He told me you would be with him now,” Yasutoki said looking around the room.

Bulma continued to cough.

“But it seems his information was wrong,” Yasutoki said, almost to himself.

“You’ve been deceived Yasutoki!” Bulma finally got out.

He swung around and glared at her again. Sending more panic through her spine.

“A guard disappeared this morning, I couldn’t figure out why he had fled. But it makes sense now, it seems he took your money and ran” Bulma said.

She took a complete stab at why one of her guards would be convinced to betray her. None had been taken for questioning. It had to be a secret agreement and wealth, the guard had obviously given him what information he wanted to hear and fled. 

Yasutoki grunted and walked over to the small table, he sat down and got comfortable. The sight of him relaxed after such rage scared her the most.

“Now I’m here…” He smirked.

The air went cold and it made her skin crawl, her heart felt like it was going to burst. She couldn’t believe it had worked. But the reality of him switching from a murderous rage to comfort sent such an unease into her stomach she thought she would throw up. 

Did he really mean to sleep with her after that? Vile pig, she thought. She smiled kindly at him.

“Would you like some tea?” She asked, getting up off the floor.   
  
Yasutoki nodded to her. Bulma walked over to her side table and began to brew tea for herself and Yasutoki. She signaled for the servant to fetch boiling water for her. Inside her side table was a small vile. She silently opened the small draw and withdrew the vile, pushing it up her sleeve.

“Tonight is the last night, Bulma, after tonight you will be mine,” Yasutoki said.

Every time he uttered a syllable, it made her skin jump and go ridged. Her nerves were shot, she could hardly move her hands without shaking. She was on autopilot, survival mode.

“Indeed, even though we still had another night, I guess this little hiccup shouldn't matter” She said.

Yasutoki cruelly laughed. 

“I guess not,” He replied.

Bulma’s breathing became intense, she tried with all her might to slow it down. But the danger her mind sensed was too strong. Just as Yasutoki’s eyes moved toward her own, the servant returned. Bulma’s body almost hugged her, but she was shaking from Yasutoki’s actions as well.

She took the small pot from the girl and relieved her. The servant girl looked deep into Bulma’s eyes, a scared, horrified plea to run with her emanate from the smaller girl. Bulma, with everything she could muster, smiled sweetly at her before she feld.    
Bulma returned to the side table, skillfully emptying the vile into Yasutoki’s glass. She joined Yasutoki at the small table and sat opposite him, sitting on her feet and knees. She poured out the hot water into the powdered tea leaves, creating an automatic green tea. 

“How does it feel to be a member of the great Hojo clan?” Yasutoki boasted.

Bulma felt nauseous at his relaxed demeanor, after he was just squeezing the life out of her and crushing her neck. Vegeta was right, tonight was different, the rage that was inside him had to be destroyed. All that could be done was to kill him with it. The dangerous man tooka sip from his tea.

“A great honour” She said bowing to him.

He growled with pleasure at her subordination.

“You are a treasure, a truly obedient woman” He said.

Bulma felt her life flash through her mind, her playmates as children, her family, the garden her father planted for her, Vegeta’s lips on her skin. Just when she thought she was going to cry out in terror from the deadly situation she was in, he picked up his cup and took another drink from it. Bulma tried to keep her face neutral, smiling. 

She watched his eyes circle around her and land on something. He put down the cup and stood up.

“Who’s kimono is that?” Yasutoki asked.

Bulma turned her head slowly, remembering in that moment the image of Vegeta discarding part of his clothing on the floor.

“That is my brother's kimono! You fucking cunt!” He said, taking one step toward her.

Yasutoki was suddenly pushed forward by a formidable force. Bulma quickly moved as Yasutoki’s gigantic body dropped to the floor, cracking the table as it went.    
  
“Vegeta!” Bulma sung.

Without allowing his brother to get up, he jumped onto his body and attempted to choke his brother into submission. Thick muscular arms, waved and pulled at any available part of Vegeta. Vegeta grunted loudly as he tried to subdue his brother. With an almighty kick, Yasutoki bucked Vegeta off his back. Vegeta went flying backwards and broke a nearby sliding door. With a crack of wood, Vegeta let out a grunt.   
He watched wide eyed as his brother, a foot taller than himself, but just as fast, was on him, ready to strike. But something in the way his body moved, it was sluggish.    
  
“The venom!” Bulma called out.

Vegeta reacted to her voice, moving out of the way. Yasutoki was beginning to feel the effects of the venom, but it wasn’t enough to kill him. Vegeta couldn’t kill Yasutoki by his own hand, even if he physically could manage it. Yasutoki needed to go down to venom, stopping his heart. Just like a deadly heart disease, or they would be condemned killers.

Yasutoki got back up and ran toward Vegeta again, ready to tackle him in the torso and force him down underneath himself.    
  
A yatate pierced Yasutoki’s scalp from nowhere, leaving a deep, clean gash. The older brother stopped in his tracks and grabbed at his scalp.    
  
“You fucking bitch!” He spat, swinging around and snarling at Bulma.   
  
He fell to one knee and began breathing heavily. The adrenaline of the battle had pumped the venomous liquid closer to his heart. His nervous system was shutting down, paralysing him quicker than Bulma had ever seen anything happen. With every passing moment, his breathing became more laboured as his big body went down, one limb at a time.   
The last thud was his head hitting the floor, his hand still clutching at his heart.   
  
Bulma sunk down and finally let herself scream from the horror she had just lived through. Vegeta grabbed her body and surrounded it with his own.   
  
“I’m sorry” He said softly.

* * *

“Yasutoki had been suffering from the heart disease, he had many nights of pain and symptoms. It seems his… Trysts with the young Ashikaga shojo was too much for his weak heart to handle” The physician said to the Daimyo.

The older leader held his face, shaking his head in disbelief and pain. Yasutoki had many sick nights, but it was almost hard to believe a strong frightening warrior like Yasutoki could be taken by a weak heart. He searched his mind for the next course of action while his older son lay dead on the floor. 

His eyes moved over to Vegeta, who was staring down at the body, shock contorting his face. The younger man had listened while the Ashikaga shojo explained Yasutoki became panicked when the heart pain started, thrashing about the room and breaking furniture, eventually falling to the spot he died in.

“Thank you Doctor…” The Daimyo said. 

The physician left the two men to mourn for their kin.

“Vegeta, we must alert the clan, and start talks about you succeeding Yasutoki, before word can reach our enemies” The Daimyo said.

Vegeta simply nodded to his father and bowed.

* * *

Bulma slowly walked down the stone steps in her geta, she made no attempt to conceal herself. Just like the first night she met him. Wrapped in a small summer kimono, her hair up tied back with a comb, pieces of blue hair surrounding her face. The hotsprings steam came into view, less than she remembered but still visible in the summer air. The anticipation she felt all night was radiated through her body and pooling between her legs, her folds had been enlarged and her slit wet almost the entire night, thinking over and over about what was to come. A small pulsating sensation began again at the sight of him.

Vegeta stood facing out toward the view, they were half way up on a mountain and the view was illuminated by the full moon, Bulma’s eyes washed over the scene and landed on Vegeta’s muscular back. 

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting Daimyo” She said.

He slowly turned around, a smirk painted across his handsome face. Her heart fluttered at his gaze. His eyes narrowed as he looked her over, desire in his stare.

“Trespassing again?” He asked.

She stopped inches from his face.

“It seems I haven’t learnt my lesson” She said.

He reached out and grabbed the tie to her kimono, undoing it with one pull of the material. The kimono falling downwards, exposing her naked stomach, supple breasts, pink hard nipples and blue hair, hiding her honey pot within.

Bulma felt her chest start to rise as her heart beat fast inside her body. The pulsating in her pussy throbbed hard as his hand reached inside and slid across the skin on her waist. Her body shivered hard as the anticipation of his touch was met with pleasure.

She lent in close to his face and softly tickled his lips with her own. He growled and pulled her hips hard into his own and kissed her hard, reaching up and grabbing her face with his hand. Bulma parted her lips and hungrily pushed her tongue inside his mouth, he repaid her eagerness and kissed her harder, biting her bottom lip softly. Her moans edged him further.

Bulma felt his cock grow hard against her navel. She clawed at the tie around his kimono, desperate to remove the fabric between them. He grabbed her kimono and ripped it off her, then removed his own. The clothing fell around their feet, as their skin shuddered from each other's touch. 

Bulma reached down and wrapped her fingers around his thick shaft. A deep growl erupted in his chest as she slowly moved her fingers upwards slowly and massaged the head of his cock. He was already rock hard, wet with pre-cum and pulsating at her touch.

“I’ve been waiting a long time to fill up your tight little slit” He purred.

Bulma blushed at his filthy words.

“You rude asshole” She smirked, and kissed him ardently again. 

He broke from their kiss and grabbed her hips, spinning her around and pushing her back to bend her over. His hands ran down the sides of her thighs as he got down on his knees, and grabbed her round plump cheeks, spreading them. He kissed each cheek, moving into her mound, licking and kissing her folds. The throbbing in her pussy pumped hard, sending waves of pleasure to the rest of her body.

He moaned taking in her scent, as he buried his face into her pussy, sucking and kissing her opening. One of his hands moved around and ran across her clit, working with his tongue to flick and make smooth, wet circles around her pleasure centre. 

Bulma’s legs quivered as he broke away from her pussy. She stood up and walked over to a nearby rock, sitting down with her knees together. Vegeta crawled over to her on his hands and knees. Bulma watched him stare at her fiercely, like he wanted to devour her. He grabbed her legs and parted them slowly, softly tracing the tips of his fingers up the inside of her thighs. She grabbed his face and pulled him in to kiss him breathlessly. He kissed hard back, pressing his tongue inside her mouth and growling as she tasted herself on him.

His fingers found her folds, slicking themselves in her wetness. He pressed softly inside her as she moaned into his mouth. 

He drove them deep inside her warm, cushioned slit, flicking his fingers and searching for the right spot. She broke their kiss, rested her forehead on his and sighed hard, grabbing his hand and pushing it into herself vigorously, his fingers covered in her juices. 

“There?” He asked, pushing against her swollen wall.

She let out a deep moan and bit his lip, edging herself closer. 

“Please, put your cock inside me” She said.

Vegeta kissed her, moving his free hand to the side of her face and pulling her into him more. He pulled away and slowly slid out his fingers out of her pussy, brought them up to his lips and sucked her juices from them.

Bulma rubbed her inflamed folds and lent back, resting her back on another rock. She watched him hungrily.

“With pleasure” He said standing up.

His cock was hard against his navel, pulsating with need. Bulma reached out and wrapped her hand around it. He stepped forward allowing her to lick and suck at his head. He threw his head back as she took more of him into her mouth and moved her hand up and down. The warm wet feeling of her mouth only made him throb harder.

He suddenly pulled her up by her arms, unable to take anymore of her wet opening. He pulled her hips into him again, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him and he reached down to her ass, pulling her hips upwards. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his strong frame.    
He walked slowly to the hot spring and walked into the hot, silky water. As her body weight became absorbed by the water, he moved his hands up to her waist and pushed her back. She rested her back on the side of the rocks watching him as he grabbed his cock, gliding his tip to her folds. The feeling of him pressing in on her pussy made electricity spike up her spine. She clenched down hard on his shaft as he pumped himself hard into her, slowly and controlled.   
  
“You feel so good, I never want to stop fucking you” He moaned.

Bulma threw her head back as he lent down, kissing her breasts, sucking and licking at her hard nipples. His cock throbbing inside her, thrusting inside her pussy and his hands all over her was too much, she felt her body tensing up.

“Keep fucking me just like that” She said.

He growled and bit her flesh softly, pumping his hard dick in and out, sliding out of her swollen canal, and pushing himself beach inside, hitting all the right spots as he went. It felt so fucking good, she didn’t want to hold it anymore. Her muscles squeezed around him and her legs started to quiver as her orgasm consumed her body. Her shaking and squeezing made Vegeta moan hard as he felt her cum around his shaft.

“You feel so fucking tight” He said kissing her, as her orgasm subsided.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and pressed her chest against his. He continued to draw his cock out of her and thrust it hard, back inside her.    
  
“I want to feel you explode inside me” She whispered in his ear.

“Fuck” He growled.

He grabbed her ass and pulled her hips in hard. She reached around and dragged her nails down his back, sending his body into a shiver. She grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled his hips in with each thrust. She felt his balls pull tight and his breathing became fast and hard. He took in a deep breath and groaned loud, unloading his need inside her. He kissed her hard as he finished his orgasm.

They both breathed hard, trying to catch their breath. Their bodies shaking together in pleasure. Vegeta loosened his grip and allowed the water to support both their weight.

He kissed her softly one last time.

“One down, three to go” she said, smirking.


End file.
